Bound to a Succubus
by Lobo Argost
Summary: Rosario   Vampire meets World of Darkness. What will happen when these two worlds collide? Read and find out.


Bound to a Succubus

Hello. This fic is a crossover between Rosario + Vampire and World of Darkness, New World of Darkness with some elements from Vampire: the Masquerade from the old version to be more precise. This is told from the perspective of a Sin-Eater I created, following his adventures at Yokai Academy.

**Legal stuff: I own neither World of Darkness nor Rosario + Vampire. Just my fics and OCs. I don't know the name of Rosario + Vampire's author, but it's not me. And World of Darkness belongs to White Wolf Publishing.**

I looked up from my book as the mail slipped through the slot in the front door. Dog earing the corner of a page to mark my place, I closed the book and set it down before going and getting the mail, setting the newspaper aside for myself once I sat back down on the couch. Looking through the mail, I sorted it into mother and father's respective mail. My own mail consisted of a single letter. Grabbing my letter opener, I opened it and pulled out the contents. "Dear, Mr. Moriarty, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Yokai Academy." Yokai Academy? I'd heard mention of it on the Twilight Network a few times, but nothing definite. "Hey mom, I got an acceptance letter from a school called Yokai Academy. Do you know anything about that?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I waited for the bus to arrive, I glanced around at the ghosts that were around. I've always been able to see ghosts. But these benign beings were small fries compared to the creature that was bound to my very soul. The Gambler has been a constant companion ever since I met him nine years ago. I had died, and he stopped me from passing on. In exchange for letting him ride along in my soul, he brought me back to life. In that way, I became what's called a Sin-Eater. Now I see ghosts even more clearly, only I don't just see them. I can influence them in many ways. As for the school, it seems to be a school for monsters. Mom and dad thought it would be perfect for getting monster fighting experience and maybe meet other bound. Since we moved to Ikebukuro, I've been looking for other bound to induct into my krewe. No luck so far finding any who aren't already in a krewe. The bus arriving broke me from my thoughts

Once I got on the bus, I noticed two things: another guy who had brown hair and a very unassuming appearance, and a creepy bus driver with a cigar that didn't seem to be getting shorter. The brown haired guy was 15 years, nine months, three days, and five hours old. I could tell by looking at him. It's a Sin-Eater thing. We can tell a person's exact age down to the hour on sight. Sitting across from him, I pulled out my book and picked up where I left off.

After a few minutes, I vaguely noted the bus going into a tunnel and coming out in an environment that made me think the school was in the Underworld. But I dismissed that thought when I remembered that mom said Yokai Academy is in another dimension.

Once the bus stopped, I grabbed my stuff and got off, ignoring the human boy and the driver's warning of the school being dangerous. I've dealt with a lot of dangerous stuff. As I walked toward the school, I took time to admire the scenery: the blood red sea, the dead trees of the woods, which I took note of for if I got into a fight in the future; and the gothic architecture of the school and dorms. My only real problem with the school was the uniform: brown pants, and a green jacket over a white button up shirt with a red necktie. I made a note to modify the jacket to suit my tastes at a later date.

"_**Heh heh. Nice place, huh?"**_ I heard the familiar voice of my geist, the Gambler, as he appeared in my peripheral vision, visible only to and heard only by me. His appearance was the same as ever: a grinning skeleton in a black, pinstriped, double breasted suit with a matching fedora and soft orange lights in the eye sockets of his flaming skull who appeared to have been struck by lightning, since he was singed in places. In one of his flaming hands was a gentleman's cane with several smooth sapphires embedded in the silver handle. The cane was also singed. It was also my keystone, the item that connected me and the Gambler. When needed, I can manifest the cane from thin air and use it to project the Gambler's plasmic energy into the physical world in the form of Manifestations.

"It is a nice change from the outside world," I answered, feeling it safe to talk to him out loud since there was no one else around.

"_**Hey, look over there,"**_ the Gambler said, pointing toward a clearing in the woods. Following where he was pointing, I saw someone on the ground. Running over, I saw that it was a woman. As I approached, I heard her moan.

"Are you alright?" I asked, knelling next to her and taking note of her appearance: ocean blue hair, the school uniform with a yellow sleeveless sweater, and as she looked at me, I saw that she had violet colored eyes.

"I... I felt faint and dizzy," she said in a voice that I thought was truly angelic. And as she moved to a sitting position, another detail about her appearance found my notice... she had huge, and I mean huge breasts. She had to be at least a G-cup. I could tell at a glance cause I've always been a sucker for big boobs.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked, genuinely concerned about her health as I put a hand on her shoulder, vaguely noting the Gambler's disappearance from my sight before the girl threw herself on me, knocking me to the ground and pressing her huge tits against my chest, making my cheeks heat up.

"Hold me tight," she moaned. "I feel like my breasts might burst!" I had no qualms about it, and held her tight against me, enjoying the friction against her soft bust.

As much as I enjoyed holding her like that, I soon decided to help her to her feet. The loss of the friction of her chest on mine made her moan a bit in disappointment. "Can you walk?"

"Not really well right now. Could you carry me?" she asked in that angelic, yet at the same time, sensual voice.

"Of course. Hop on," I said, turning my back to her and bending down so that she could climb on. "What's your name?" I asked once I straightened up, feeling her breasts pressed against my upper back as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and noting her thighs to be very smooth. "I'm Vincent Moriarty."

"I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me," she said, more like whispered in my ear in a husky voice.

"You bet I'll be a good friend to you," I said, giving her a grin as I started walking toward the school again.

We reached the building after a few minutes, during which we exchanged small talk.

"You can set me down now," Kurumu whispered in that sensual purr. Much as I enjoyed having my hands on her thighs and her boobs pressed into my back, I complied. Once on her feet again, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, which showed me how soft and full her lips really were before she looked in my eyes. "Thank you for helping me." There was that lusty purr again as I felt a small feeling nudge at me to bed this girl.

Ignoring the feeling, I simply said it was nothing and walked with her to the orientation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the orientation, I parted ways with Kurumu, hoping to end up in the same class as her. She really made an impression on me. I found my class quickly and took a seat near the back, next to a window. Glancing to my right after a few minutes, I noticed an empty seat right next to me. I wondered who would sit there as the teacher entered the room. The woman's outfit was borderline obscene. She wore a red short skirt, and a white button up top that showed a generous amount of cleavage. I'd say she was an E-cup. Not as big as Kurumu, but big, nonetheless. And I could swear I caught sight of a lacy black bra's edge slipping out of the shirt for a moment, but it could have been my imagination. She had square, wire frame glasses, and brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders. And her eyes were the same shade of brown. She wore just enough make up to emphasize her natural beauty. And topping off her appearance were her lips, which were colored cherry red and looked soft, full, and quite frankly... pretty damn kissable. I was not surprised to hear the Gambler start spouting off ideas for seducing this teacher. I stopped pondering and tuned the Gambler out in order to listen to the teacher talk.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy. I'm your homeroom teacher, Kagome Ririko," the teacher said, smiling at all of us. "As you all know, this is a school for monsters. The advances that humans have made in their technologies has necessitated that we monsters learn to coexist with humans peacefully, yet secretly. As such, the major rules of this academy are that you will maintain your human form at all times, and you will never verbally reveal your true form."

I allowed myself a small smirk at this. Altering my uniform to include death imagery would be ignored since a lot of monsters seemed to like it, and I was already in my true form. Following those rules would be easy. I stopped to listen when a guy in the row next to mine spoke up.

"Why hide among them when we could just rape the women and eat the men?" a slimy looking guy with a camera around his neck in the seat in front of the empty one asked, letting off a lecherous leer that I had never seen. Not even at wakes. He immediately struck a bad chord with me. See, I'm a man who despite being raised in New York City, the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps, whatever you want to call it, my parents instilled in me the southern American values they grew up with. Among those values, the belief that women are to be treated like princesses. And I do treat them like that, despite the fact that I make eye candy of them at wakes, along with losing my virginity at the last flesh fair I went to. In case you're wondering, wakes are the parties we Sin-Eaters throw. High school keggers have nothing on wakes. And they vary in size from common flesh fairs to the grand carnivals that we throw during Carnevale and Dia de los Muertos, otherwise known as Day of the Dead. I may be lecherous like this guy, but he doesn't treat women like princesses, as I do. To him, women are just objects for pleasure. Guys like that make me sick. Ms. Ririko speaking broke me from my thoughts.

"Actually, everyone at this school, including the faculty and staff, are monsters. There are no real humans here."

"And what becomes of humans who discover the school's existence?" I asked.

"Any human that finds out about the school is killed immediately," Ms. Ririko answered.

My thoughts wandered to the human I had been on the bus with. If this is their policy about humans, then unless he leaves, he'll be spending his time here watching his back. I stopped pondering when the door opened.

"Sorry I'm late. I got lost," said a voice that I recognized immediately.

"No apology needed. Take a seat," Ms. Ririko said, giving Kurumu a smile. Which Kurumu returned as she walked toward the empty seat next to me, drawing the eyes of every guy in the room. She finally noticed me once she sat down.

"Hi there, Vincent," Kurumu said, giving me a look that was nothing short of lascivious as my name rolled off her tongue in that purr. Once again, I felt that small urge to fuck her as she looked me in the eye.

Ignoring the urge, I gave her a smile. "Hello Kurumu. I was hoping we'd end up in the same class."

"Me too," Kurumu said, returning my friendly smile with a sultry one. I could hear the mutterings of my male classmates. They're wondering what's going on between me and Kurumu. Probably thinking that Kurumu's my girlfriend. I'm not entirely opposed to the notion, but that could just be my hormones and the Gambler talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After classes let out for the day, I spent more time with Kurumu, getting to know her and ignoring the whispers of the other students as well as the Gambler's insistence that I take Kurumu somewhere private and fuck her until she couldn't walk straight. While I wasn't going to do that yet, for the time being, I was content to check her out. I think she noticed, because at one point when no one else was around, she "accidentally" flipped her skirt up, revealing that her panties were white and left her ass cheeks half exposed. It took all my willpower not to reach out and cop a feel. After a while, one guy we were passing bumped into me, on purpose if the force behind it was any indication, and caused me to drop my bag. "Ass," I muttered as I bent down to pick my stuff up, when I noticed my sketchbook missing.

"I didn't know you were an artist," Kurumu said. My head snapped up to see the missing sketchbook in the hands of my female companion, who happened to be looking at the contents.

Acting quickly, I gently snatched the book from her hands and put it back. "Yeah. It's a hobby. I make money on commissioned works, but I also have a private collection of my work."

"That's interesting," Kurumu said. "I'd really like to see your collection."

"Well, most of it's at home, but my favorite works are on their way. I can show them to you when they arrive," I said, flattered that Kurumu was interested in my hobby.

"Pretty smooth," a guy behind me said.

Turning, I saw the same ass that bumped into me. And there was a small crowd of onlookers. "Can I help you?" I asked, hoping that he might simply want me to paint something for him, having heard that I do commissioned works.

"Yeah. You can stay away from her," the guy said, pointing at Kurumu. "She's mine."

"Have you considered that she might not like you?" I asked. "I'm not going to be intimidated into staying away from my first friend at this school. You understand, right?" I really hoped this guy would listen to reason. Though that hope was quickly dashed as he charged at me. Instinctively, I summoned my keystone and blocked his charge, getting slammed into the wall, but I managed to avoid getting the wind knocked out of me. Of course, the pressure he was exerting on me was not very comfortable.

"What type of monster are you?" the guy asked. "I'll go first. I'm an oni."

An oni. That explained his perversion. I didn't want to break a major rule on my first day, but I needed a bit of a rep in order to stay alive, so I had no choice. The sapphires in the tip of my keystone glowed as I summoned some of my plasm. The Cold-Wind Boneyard may not work as well indoors as it does outdoors, but it'd do to get this guy off me. With that in mind, I bled the plasm I summoned into the surrounding area and blasted him with a gale force wind from my keystone, throwing him away and into the wall. Standing with my cane in a normal grip as I stepped away from the wall, I looked at him. "You want to know what I am. I am a Sin-Eater." Once the words left my mouth, the crowd started muttering among themselves. That was a good thing. See, we of the Bound have a reputation among supernaturals for being among the most powerful beings who walk this earth. I smirked as the oni ran away with his figurative tail between his legs. Returning my cane to the Gambler, I looked at Kurumu. "Shall we be on our way?"

"Y-Yeah," Kurumu said. I found that slight stutter to be rather cute as we walked away from the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After we had been walking and chatting for a while, Kurumu made a request that was largely unexpected. "Tell me about Sin-Eaters."

I smiled at my newest friend. "Alright. I'll give you the basics, Sin-Eaters 101." Once she nodded, I continued. "When I was six years old, my parents took me to the zoo. I was having such a good time and was so fascinated by the different animals that I got separated from mom and dad. Once I noticed they weren't with me, I started looking for them. But I found an escaped Anaconda first. And it was hungry." After allowing a moment for Kurumu's gasp, I continued. "Before I could react, the snake grabbed me and started squeezing. I tried to get away, but it was too strong. As my breathing started to grow harder, I started mentally begging some force out there to save me. Once my heart stopped, I felt at ease. But before I could pass on, I found myself in what looked like a burning casino. That was the first time I met the Gambler."

"The Gambler?" Kurumu asked, her eyebrow quirking in a cute way.

"Every Sin-Eater is a human who briefly walked with Death. You see, I've always been able to see ghosts. Where most souls would remain as a ghost, or pass on peacefully, something very different happens to mortals like me who are death touched. At the moment of my death, I only knew one thing... I really did not want to die. That burning desire for survival, combined with the death touched nature of my soul sent up a sort of beacon. A beacon that was answered by the Gambler, a geist. More than ghost, less than god, the Gambler stopped me from passing on and brought me to a sort of limbo."

"What did he do once you were in that limbo?" Kurumu asked.

"I asked him what his name was. He said he forgotten it decades earlier, but that people called him the Gambler. When I asked where I was, he said I was in a limbo. Neither Heaven nor Hell. Then he offered me the Bargain. In exchange for allowing him to ride along in my soul in order to experience the living world again, he would restore me to life and grant me great power. So I had a choice: Refuse and die, or accept and live again. I chose the later."

"So what kind of powers did you get?"

"The Gambler filled me in while I was recovering in the hospital. I remain essentially human, but the Gambler's presence strengthens my body, winding it with ghostly essence to make me unnaturally resilient. We Sin-Eaters are the absolute embodiment of the saying, 'what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' The moment before the bond was forged, I was in agony, but the geist forced me back to consciousness, urging me to move and fight for life. In a weird way, the geists celebrate the feel of pain, of any sensation other than the cold chill of the grave. No matter how much damage I take, or what the source is, I can never fall unconscious. It doesn't stop me from bleeding, but it does allow me to staunch my wounds to avoid dieing."

"Wow. That'll really come in handy at this school," Kurumu said, impressed.

"It really will. And I'm not just more durable. My blood has plasm flowing through it. Any poison, pathogen, or other harmful substance that enters my body is fought off by the plasm," I said.

"But what about medicine?" Kurumu asked.

"The plasm only routes out harmful stuff. It's more than happy to roll in alcohol, bask in recreational drugs, and nudge medication along to its destination," I explained.

"What's plasm, anyway?"

"Plasm is the energy of the dead. Not only does it allow me to channel my powers, it also protects me. As I said, it reacts with hostility to harmful agents entering my body. And nothing is more harmful than a knife to the gut or a gunshot wound. If I'm wounded by something, I can fill the injury with plasm to reduce the damage. When the plasm leaves the wounded area, all that remains is a bruise."

"Cool!" Kurumu said, smiling. "But you can still be killed, right?"

"Yeah. I'm more durable, but I'm not immortal. Not completely, anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that while I can be killed, my killer would have to take measures to ensure that I **stay** dead," I explained. "If I die again, then the Gambler will revive me at the next sunrise or sunset, whichever comes first. But I prefer to avoid dieing again. Coming back is a jarring experience, and there's a price that has to be paid for it."

"What price is that?" Kurumu asked.

"There is a delicate balance between life and death. Cheating death again upsets that balance, and Death must take another in my place." After Kurumu gasped in horror, I continued. "As far as I can figure, my replacement is selected at random. I'm unlikely to have known them, but I'll always know how they died. I experienced this three years ago. My replacement's death was related to my Threshold. He was a hiker that couldn't outrun a swarm of Africanized bees. He had a wife and two kids. He thought of them as he died there in the wilderness, completely alone. I tracked down his ghost and helped him move on. It was the least I could do for causing him to be taken before his time." I was a little surprised when Kurumu put her hand on mine.

"That was really kind of you to do that for that man," Kurumu said. "I bet most guys would have just left it at that."

"Yeah. Well I have a sometimes insane moral compass," I said.

"So what else can you do?"

"Well, I see ghosts even clearer now. I don't have to strive to see them. What I have to strive to do is **not** to see them. I can turn off my Ghost Sight for a while, but I see the dead as readily as I see the living, and can easily tell them apart. Plus I can tell if someone is possessed by a ghost on sight."

"That must be useful," Kurumu said. I liked that she was trying to cast my powers in as much a positive light as possible. "How do you talk to them?"

"I just speak to them and they can reply. But not many are lucid enough for that. Ghosts are beings of habit. They do things in cycles," I explained. "I can also enter the Twilight state that ghosts exist in to physically interact with them. I leave behind my flesh, bone, and any tools. The only tool that goes with me is my keystone memento. As both Twilight and material objects, keystones alone make the transition from physical to ephemeral."

"That's cool," Kurumu said with a smile.

"Yeah. But my insights extend to the living as well. I can tell at a glance how old someone is down to the hour, and I can recognize people who are soon to die by a crown of death that they wear. And I can feel where death has taken place. In places like the Nazi concentration camps or scenes of mass murder, even normal humans can feel the chill produced by these Death Stains. The more recent or violent the death, the colder the stain. Walking through a murder scene is like plunging into a freezing lake. By touching a corpse, or a piece of it, I can feel how someone died."

"Nice. You mentioned a threshold earlier. What are thresholds?" Kurumu asked.

"The five Thresholds are the types of death. Each is represented by one of the Five Horsemen. They are the Torn: death by violence, chosen of War, the Red Horsemen; the Stricken: death by disease, chosen of Pestilence, the White Horseman; the Silent: death by deprivation, chosen of Famine, the Black Horseman; the Forgotten: death by chance, chosen of Strife, the Gray Horseman, and then there's my Threshold, the Prey: death by nature, chosen of Death, the Pale Horseman."

"Now I understand why Sin-Eaters are said to be so powerful," Kurumu said.

"Yes," I said, looking at some graffiti on a boulder. "Good. The Twilight Network has presence here."

"Twilight Network?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"Given how we're created, Sin-Eaters tend to be spread out pretty far. As such, we need an effective means of communication. That method is a universal message board/bulletin board that we call the Twilight Network. It takes the form of codes in everyday society that only Sin-Eaters can interpret, for the most part. On occasion, someone else cracks the code. Then the Charonites have to change the code and get these people out, often for their own safety." Seeing Kurumu's questioning look about the Charonites, I elaborated. "The Charonites are a group of Sin-Eaters who devote themselves to the upkeep of the Network. Given how important their job is, we make sure to show appreciation. It's a rare Charonite who has to pay for his own drinks at parties."

"Oh. So what does the message say?" Kurumu asked.

"Let's see," I said, examining the graffiti. "Apparently a guy named Saizou got his ass kicked by a vampire. That vampire being a girl named Moka Akashiya. I saw her on my way to class after orientation. She's quite the popular girl."

"I see," Kurumu said. "Are you interested in her?"

"Last time I got seduced by a vampire, it didn't pan out so well," I said, remembering that occasion. "That was the occasion I told you about where I died again." I nodded at Kurumu's surprised look. "Yup. One of the Daeva clan. But Moka, based on this description, is not like any vampire I've ever seen. She can walk in sunlight. And according to this, she was with a guy named Tsukune Aono, who pulled a Rosary off her choker, which caused her to transform. Her hair turned from pink to silver, her green eyes turned red, her physique was enhanced, and she became very regal and aristocratic. I'll need to look into this further." Looking around, I noticed that the sun was setting, and I had some business to attend to. "I've enjoyed this time with you, Kurumu, but I have some business that I need to tend to, and I must do it alone."

"Oh. Okay. See you in class tomorrow," Kurumu said, waving as she started walking away.

"See you then," I said, smiling at her before walking into the woods, seeking a cemetery that I had seen earlier in the day. Before long, I found it. Plasm is the energy of the dead, and originates from the Underworld. Normally, the worlds of the living and dead are separated. But there are places where the Great Below bleeds into the living world. We Sin-Eaters call these places Cenotes, or low places. In these places, we can establish Haunts for our use. Among these uses, harvesting plasm, and opening pathways to the Great Below. Seeing some plasm floating around the graves, I absorbed it to replenish what I had used against the oni, and began looking around. After several minutes, I found what I was looking for: an Avernian Gate. These gates allow passage between the lands of the living and dead.

Pulling a lancet from my body, I pulled the cap off it and pricked my finger, allowing a drop of plasm infused blood to come out as a large drop. I dropped it onto the ground in front of the gate. "Gateway to the Underworld, I offer this blood sacrifice, and request that you open." My words, combined with the blood, made the air in front of me shimmer and form into a gothic looking gate, which opened. Discarding the lancet, I walked through the gate, into the Great Below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. The first chapter of my crossover. Hope you enjoy it. I'll tell you right now that there will be some inconsistencies between World of Darkness elements in this fic, and what the books say.


End file.
